A. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to communication systems that are configured to transmit sound, data, pictures and other information from one device to another. More particularly, the present invention relates to such systems that are configured to permit wireless communication of such information over a cellular or mobile telephone network. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to such systems that utilize a wafer or card apparatus adapted to connect to a variety of peripheral devices and be utilized with the devices to communicate information over the wireless network.
B. Background
Once not very common or widely available, the use of a cellular or mobile telephone to communicate over a wireless communication network has now become very common. In general, conventional cellular telephones utilize high frequency radio waves to transmit and receive data over the wireless network. Many different companies manufacture mobile telephone devices and/or offer communication services across their wireless network. Although the original mobile telephones were relatively large and very limited in the features they offered, today's mobile telephones are much smaller and include a variety of features that make them more useful than merely as a device for making telephone calls. For instance, mobile telephones in use today frequently have the ability to transmit messages, connect with the Internet, store information for the user and connect to a variety of devices that make the mobile telephone easier and more effective to use. These devices include microphone/speaker systems, charging systems, adapters for use in a vehicle and headphones.
Although the various manufacturers have different features, virtually all mobile phones have certain common characteristics. These include a cellular transceiver unit having appropriate telephone circuitry and componentry, a battery to supply power to the transceiver unit, a multi-key keypad that includes the standard twelve keys and other function keys, on/off switches, a microphone and speaker assembly for transmitting sound, a display panel (typically a LCD panel) for displaying, at a minimum, telephone numbers, and one or more connection ports for connecting to headphones, battery chargers and other such devices. The standard mobile telephone device is adaptable for receiving and operatively interacting with a subscriber identity module (or SIM card) that is provided by the user's cellular telephone network operator. The SIM card stores all of the important information pertaining to the user's wireless telephone account that allows him or her to access the wireless network. With the SIM card configured for the user's own account, he or she may use that Sim card in different manufacturer's mobile telephones and maintain their personalized data, including telephone numbers and other stored features. In this manner, the manufacturer can manufacture a “generic” mobile telephone that can be utilized with any wireless network provider to communicate across the network system. Although all mobile telephones have the common features described above, most wireless network providers have manufacturers provide mobile telephones that are somewhat customized for use on their own network.
In addition to mobile telephones, many people also utilize a variety of other digital devices, including digital cameras, video cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), desktop computer systems, laptop computers, printers and fax machines. With regard to PDAs and laptop computers, it has been found to be particularly advantageous to be able to connect these devices to a wireless communication network so the user may transmit data over the network and to connect to the Internet via that network. Although PDAs and laptop computers are available in relatively smaller sizes and are capable of storing data that includes telephone numbers and the like, they are generally not utilized to make or receive voice communications (i.e., telephone calls). Cameras, video cameras, desktop computers and printers are generally incapable of being used with a wireless communication network. Fax machines, which are typically connected to a land-line telephone network, often have the capability to make telephone calls across the same line used to receive and send faxes. Recently, some manufacturers offer mobile telephones that include or are adaptable for connection to a camera device that allows the user to take a picture or short video clip and transmit the picture or clip over the same wireless network used to transmit telephone calls.
Devices such as computers, PDAs, digital cameras, video cameras, printers and other devices typically connect to each other via cables or wires that transmit electrical signals from one such device to another. Recent development in the area of short distance wireless communication has allowed manufacturers to include mechanisms in their devices that allow like-configured devices to communicate with each other over short range radio frequency (RF). For instance, this technology allows a computer, desktop or laptop, to communicate wirelessly with a PDA, printer, fax machine or other device. With this technology a PDA or laptop can be used to communicate with vending machines, turnstiles, vehicle computer systems and a variety of merchant establishments. This same RF technology is used in mobile telephones to allow the phone to connect to a wireless headset worn by the user while the mobile telephone is in their pocket or located remotely from them (i.e., five to thirty feet away). This wireless RF system can also be used in small wireless local area network (LAN) systems, also known as piconets, where all of the RF-enabled devices within the piconet communicate with a master device (i.e., desktop computer) and/or other devices in the piconet.
Naturally, a variety of wireless digital or analog interfaces or connection systems are available for wirelessly interconnecting different devices together. One type of such wireless communication is the use of infrared (IR) transmitters and receivers. These are of limited acceptability, however, due to directional and visual problems that are known to exist with IR systems. Until relatively recently, the most common configuration for short range RF systems has been the IEEE 802.11 (or Wi-Fi) based radio frequency standard. More recently, the communications industry has developed Bluetooth, a trademark owned by Bluetooth SIG, Inc., as a new wireless technology standard that utilizes the unlicensed 2.4 Ghz radio spectrum (i.e., not licensed by the United States' applicable governmental regulating authority, the Federal Communications Commission or FCC). In a relatively short period of time, the Bluetooth standard for wireless piconet networks has become very well known. Information about Bluetooth is available from many different sources, including from the Internet at www.bluetooth.com. In general, the Bluetooth network technology is an open, worldwide specification for wireless communication of data and voice that is based on a low-cost, short-range radio link that allows wireless communication over a typical range of up to 100 feet. Bluetooth has been incorporated into a variety of devices for various uses, including the interface between mobile telephones and wireless headsets.
Although the present state of wireless communication is vastly improved over what has been available, there remains certain important limitations that prevent easy and efficient use of the various mobile phones and digital peripheral devices. For instance, when a person desires to upgrade their mobile phone to take advantage of new features offered by a new phone, he or she must replace the entire phone. Even though many of the mobile phone's components are still functional and suitable for use, only the SIM card is actually transferred to the new mobile phone. The rest of the phone is recycled or sent to disposal. Another limitation is that mobile phones do not directly interact with many peripheral devices where such interaction would be highly beneficial. For instance, mobile phones do not interact directly with high quality digital cameras or digital video cameras. While some mobile phones have a camera or attach to a camera, these cameras are of the low quality (i.e., typically less than 1 pixel) that are not highly desired for photographs one would wish to develop into a printed picture or use in a newspaper, magazine or other text. If a high quality mobile phone adaptable camera became available, it is likely that the new camera would not be readily transferable to the user's current mobile phone, thereby forcing the user to purchase a new mobile phone when it was not necessary. In addition, it would be beneficial if the mobile phone could be added to the user's high quality camera or video camera, which was selected by the user based the photographic qualities desired by the user. It would also be beneficial to connect a mobile phone with a PDA, laptop or desktop computer to transfer data, such as telephone numbers, to the mobile phone so telephone calls can be made to those numbers. In addition to having functional benefits, being able to selectively combine a mobile phone with a peripheral device has the practical effect of reducing the amount of equipment a person must carry and deal with. What is needed, therefore, is a system that allows the user to move his or her mobile phone from one peripheral device, including a cellular telephone body, to another such that the mobile phone is incorporated into the peripheral device to function therewith. Such a system should allow the user to use the mobile phone alone as a minimalist phone or in combination with a peripheral device to operate the mobile phone through the peripheral device to send voice or data across a wireless network.